


自娱自乐不如两人一起

by Lapin_Aria



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈尔回家，看到了一件令人意外的事情。一个人哪有两个人玩开心，是吧？</p><p>Words: 1739</p>
            </blockquote>





	自娱自乐不如两人一起

         绿灯侠们总是很忙。当一切都告一段落的时候，哈尔已经离开地球一个月了。 在此期间，凯尔留在地球上与其他超级英雄们应对不时出现的危机。哈尔迫不及待地将回程的速度又加快了一点儿。

 

       当哈尔穿着日常服装出现在他和凯尔同居的公寓门前，他已经等不及给小画家一个惊喜了。哈尔没有告诉凯尔他确切的归家时间，老实说，他自己都不清楚什么时候能回来。哈尔用最快的速度打开了门。然而客厅里一片黑暗，哈尔遗憾地以为凯尔不在家，虽然天色已晚但对于年轻人来说绝不算晚，也许小画家还在工作室里赶稿？也许凯尔出去找些乐子了？年轻人嘛…

 

       哈尔脱了鞋，一边胡思乱想着一边往里走。他发现卧室的门没完全关上，露出暖色的灯光。哈尔勾起唇角，悄悄靠近卧室门。当他透过门缝往里看的是时候，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。凯尔光着身子坐在他们的床上，背靠着床头板，两腿大开，双手套弄着自己的阴茎。哈尔突然觉得自己口干舌燥，他将目光下移，瞪大了眼睛——凯尔的后穴里含着根粉色的震动棒。这时凯尔将头后仰，呻吟着。哈尔一把推开门，门因为用力过猛撞到墙上发出了很大一声。凯尔因为突如其来的声音猛地停止了动作，向门口看去，看到哈尔以后，本来就泛着潮红的脸更红了。

 

      “哈，哈尔？！”

 

    “这真是一个惊喜啊！我本来还想着给你个惊喜呢！”哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，“玩得开心吗？”

 

    “呵，一个人哪有两个人玩开心，”凯尔声音中的包含的欲望使哈尔更硬了，“你就要这么站在那里看着吗？”

 

    “虽然这风景很美，但还是亲自上阵更好不是吗？”哈尔一边说着，一边迅速把自己从衣服里剥出来，眼睛却始终盯着凯尔。

 

    凯尔想要调整自己的姿势，刚一抬腰就被后穴里的那根玩具刺激得呻吟一声。一只手突然捧过他的头，哈尔的嘴唇印上了凯尔的，哈尔的舌头舔过他的口腔内部，两人的舌头交缠了起来。突然哈尔抓住震动棒的根部，把它抽出来一部分又推回去，凯尔抖了一下，呻吟被哈尔堵在了嘴里。哈尔终于放过了凯尔的嘴，但继续用振动棒操着凯尔。他喘息着，任由哈尔在他的脖子上留下一个吻痕。哈尔握着振动棒的手突然停下，当凯尔以为哈尔玩够了的时候，哈尔把震动棒的震动开到了最大。凯尔惊呼了一声，双手抓紧了哈尔的肩膀。

 

    “我，啊，停下…恩”后穴传来的刺激使他喘得更厉害了。

 

    “我还没玩够呢！”哈尔笑着轻咬了一下凯尔的乳尖，两只手揉捏着凯尔结实的大腿。

 

    凯尔显然无法忍受了，他起身，不顾后面那根玩意儿因为他的动作而移动，用力把哈尔推得往后坐去。

 

    “喂！”哈尔被凯尔突如其来的举动惊了一下，刚要抗议，但当凯尔钻进他的双腿间舔起他的阴茎的时候，他觉得一切都太他妈完美了。凯尔吻了一下他阴茎的头，然后把它含进了嘴里。凯尔放松喉咙，让哈尔能进得更深。哈尔喘息着，一只手抓着凯尔的头发，尽量控制着自己不要使力伤到凯尔。凯尔含着哈尔的阴茎呻吟着，喉咙的震动使哈尔也呻吟出声。凯尔吸着他老二的样子使哈尔觉得他要用尽意志力才不会就这么射出来，好在运用意志力是他拿手的。哈尔用手轻轻拉了拉凯尔的头发，凯尔意会，吐出了哈尔的阴茎。

 

    “这下玩够了吗？”凯尔舔了舔从哈尔阴茎里流出来的前液，问道，声音沙哑。

 

    “当然，你确实有张美好的嘴。”哈尔呼吸有些沉重，说着他让凯尔翻过身去。

 

    凯尔有些颤抖，试了几下才用胳膊和膝盖撑起自己。哈尔终于关掉了那跟折磨人的震动棒，虽然凯尔承认他并不讨厌这种“折磨”。当哈尔把震动棒抽离了凯尔的身体时，后穴的空虚感让凯尔发出了类似呜咽的声音。哈尔抓过一旁的润滑剂，倒在自己的柱身上，然后挺近了凯尔那早已准备好的后穴。两人满足地呻吟。哈尔一边挺动着，凯尔温暖的内壁包裹着他，一边一只手抚弄着凯尔的阴茎，另一只手用力掐着凯尔的腰。凯尔打赌那里一定会留下印子，然而他现在可不想管这个。

 

    “啊，呜，哈尔，啊，再用力点——啊！”凯尔抓紧床单，呻吟着要哈尔给他更多。

 

    哈尔比方才更用力地操着凯尔，哈尔把他的阴茎整根拔出来再整根挺进凯尔的体内，撞到那能让凯尔惊叫的那一点上，一边啃咬着凯尔的后颈。凯尔仰起头，射了出来。哈尔再挺动了几下，射进了凯尔体内。

 

    “…呼，这真爽。”哈尔整个人放松下来压在凯尔身上，依旧埋在他体内。

 

    “是很爽…你快下来，很重啊！”

 

    “就这样，稍微等一下…”哈尔迷迷糊糊地说道，把凯尔环得跟紧了。

 

    “唉，真拿你没办法…欢迎回来，哈尔。”

 

    “恩，我回来了，凯尔。”

 


End file.
